


Staying With You

by shootingstar97



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles with five Gokaiger pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying With You

**Marvelous/Ahim**

That day was unusually quiet. Everyone except for Marvelous and Ahim was out. Although Ahim likes when everyone is gathered, this time she is happy to the situation of the Galleon, since she wanted a time alone with her Captain. She wanted to thank him for helping her to avenge her family, and avoiding to do a reckless act.

"Marvelous-san…" She approached of his Captain who was sitting in his usual chair. "…I wanted to thank you for helping me that day, I wouldn't have done it without you."

"Don't need to thank." He gave his usual smile, got up and put his hand on her head. "I will never leave you do anything reckless." He said after kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Marvelous/Don**

"Marvelous! We're almost reaching GokaiGalleon! Don't die!"

Don can't help but be worried seeing an injured Marvelous in his shoulders. They were just out to buy some food, but they ended having an unpleasant encounter that made Marvelous being injured… for Don's fault. Because he can't defend himself. He will not forgive himself if he lost the most important thing for him.

"I will not die. I have faith in you, I know can put my life in your hands." He smiled at his teammate before faint, some steps next to GokaiGalleon.

* * *

**Joe/Ahim**

Joe didn't have the habit of seeing the stars but that changed after he met Earth. Ahim also usually see with him, for some reason the stars were more beautiful from Earth. But that day wasn't the case, that day the sky looked sadder than the usual and Ahim could see in Joe's face that the sky reflected his own emotions.

"Joe-san, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yes. I just miss Sid-sempai. I wish he could see the stars with me." He turned to her and smiled a little bit.

Ahim hugged his teammate and cried, it's the only thing she could do at the moment. She would do anything to make Joe happy. But she don't know at the moment.

* * *

**Don/Luka**

Don opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and pain appeared around his body. He didn't remember why he was unconscious, but he had flashbacks of being hit by something but is nothing he can remember clearly.

After some little trouble he managed to sit up, and saw he was full of bandages. But there was more one thing, more important he also saw. Luka was there, he was sitting in a wall, sleeping.

 _Do she was all this time with me?_ He can't think something like this, she never showed any kind of worry about him. But for some reason he was feeling happy.

He covered her and stared at her while wait her wake up. She looked very beautiful sleeping.

* * *

**Gai/Ahim**

"Gai-san, are you okay?"

Ahim didn't expect to see Gai awake so late at night since everyone else was sleeping. She wouldn't bother if she didn't see how much pale he looked.

"I'm okay. Only a little insomnia." He said while hid himself in the blankets.

She knew something is wrong if him, she even offered to stay with him but he refused. Until when lightning appeared in the stormy night. That made Gai hug Ahim in the shock. She noticed what's wrong and just stroked his hair.

He was shy, but feel very happy with that.


End file.
